


The Accidental Guardian

by DeadEye_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, America being America (Hetalia), BAMF Alfred, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia Romano (Hetalia), Magic England (Hetalia), Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of neglect, Nyotalia, Romerica, The Golden Trio, Well not a baby so much, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEye_3/pseuds/DeadEye_3
Summary: South Italy makes a wish on a star, Harry Potter finds his Miss Honey, and America is trying to make sure England never finds out and, by default, get killed in the process. Eventual Romerica.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a shooting star in 1986 while Romana, the personification of South Italy, had been sitting outside on the balcony of her home with her brother and drinking coffee.  
They had been going over paperwork, debating whether or not they should leave certain things as they were or improve it before sending it off on its merry way. (If there had been anyone else present to see Italy working, they would have noticed North Italy was currently handcuffed and tied, just for extra security, to his own chair while South Italy had one of North's feet trapped under her own, adding pressure when the other would go off tangent. South Italy had only allowed for one of his hands to be freed, if only for the idiot to sign official documents or write notes in the margins of their papers.)

Romana was on her fourth cup of coffee when she heard her brother squeal in excitement and nearly upend the table in his haste to point up at the sky to catch her attention. "What the hell, Veneziano! You could've spilled our coffee all over this stupid paperwork, you jackwagon!" 

Romana scrambled to collect their scattered paperwork up into her hands before her Northern counterpart did just that. Feliciano reached over and tugged at his sister's sleeve as he exclaimed, "Look! Look! Look at the shooting star! Make a wish, sorella!"

South Italy glanced up up said shooting star and glared up at her brother from her seat, "I'm not going to wish on a stupid star. That shit doesn't exist."

"But, sorella, it does! It really, really does! Remember---," North Italy was quickly cut off by something that sounded like a cat dying emitting from his Southern counterpart. 

"It wasn't a fucking shooting star that took England down, no matter what you or that hamburger bastard say!" Honestly, who in their right minds would believe that crap. Romana Italy chanced a look over to her brother and blanched upon seeing that little bastard giving her The Look.

The Look was something Feliciano always used to try and get his way. It worked on Spain or any other idiot 100% of the time. As for Romana....

"No." She was nothing like those weak bastards. She had a sort of immunity to it, thanks to having been with her brother earlier on as a newly born nation and then, after having been separated for so long and the unification, was confronted by The Look from then on. 

"But, sorella---!"

"No."

North Italy frowned for a moment, before his eyes suddenly lit up and decided to go a different route. "I promise to stop bugging you about Germany for a week."

Romana froze, considering it before replying, "Make it three and I'll make a fucking wish on that star."

Three weeks was all she would get (knowing very well that Feliciano would never go longer than three weeks without talking about the potato bastard). To think, that her brother would practically deprive himself of babbling on and on about Ludwig in her presence just for her to make a wish on a star. It made Romana realize just how serious he was about this.

Her brother buzzed with excitement and nodded, "Three. I promise I'll do it, sorella! You won't regret it! Now make a wish! It'll come true, just like mine always do."

"Three and you better keep that promise, fratellino." She frowned, hands on her hips and glancing down at the forgotten paperwork as she thought about what to wish for. She couldn't help, but feel annoyed by her oddly persistent younger brother. What was his deal?

"Sorella, I just want you to be happy." Romana glanced up to meet her brother's eyes and was surprised to see them full of warmth and concern."I just thought that if you made a wish on a star like I do every once in a while, you know, because my wishes always come true. Then, maybe, you would feel and look happy. So, we could be happy together."

Her growing annoyance for the current situation dwindled upon hearing this, her tense shoulders relaxed and her hands relinquished their hold on her hips. Damn, now she can't stay annoyed with him. Not after he just admitted something like that. She sighed and turned to face the sky where a few stars were dotting the sky and spotting the shooting star Veneziano had lost his shit over. It didn't bother her too much how slowly it was moving across the sky whereas it would normally streak by quickly for humans. Being a nation had its perks and this was one of them. 

Sighing, South Italy collected her thoughts and settled on what she would wish for. Clasping her hands together as if she were about to pray, Romana bent her head forward and closed her eyes. She opened one eye to peek over at her brother, who took the hint and turned around (struggling to get back into his seated position). Satisfied, Romana closed her eyes and began to whisper. 

"I wish, I wish with all my heart--"

Romana was fully aware of the fact that the act of wishing on a star was pointless, but nothing could stop the little hope had risen with the thought of it coming true to come to mind. She could feel something stirring in his chest...

"---just this once---"

It was always Feliciano people chose to surround and be in his company. People, whether they be nations or their citizens, always seemed to sense that something about Romana was distasteful. They were always comparing them, North and South Italy, for every little difference that had. And, it was always her little brother that they found to be the better of the two. They were very vocal about it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her little brother, because he always felt guilty about how they treated her. It wasn't fair to her either, because it made her somewhat resentful of her little brother (knowing that it really wasn't his fault things were the way they are). 

Yes, she could be lazy. But, now that she was older, she chose to get shit done quickly so that she had more time to laze around or sketch.

Yes, she may not be as good as her brother in certain areas, but that didn't mean that she was useless or horrible in others. 

Romana just wanted someone would accept her for who she was and wouldn't just drop her for her brother. She was sick of people telling her to be more like Feliciano. 

Someone to care for, laugh with, cook with, and be her friend. A real friend. They could watch movies late at night and go on adventures like Feliciano does with Japan and Germany when they had an open schedule. Romana didn't really go to those meetings with the other nations, preferring to stay at home and keep an eye on the mafia. Sometimes, she'd check up on their citizens and keep an eye on the tourists, especially the children as they had a habit for getting lost in their (sometimes) confusing cities.

Maybe it would fill the hole in her chest that often became more apparent than usual whenever she was around the potato bastard and Feliciano.

South Italy could feeling the stirring sensation in her chest, warm and soothing away the last of what was left of her annoyance and frustration, almost managing to bring a smile to her lips before she caught herself. 

"---to find someone who likes me for me, a friend, and get rid of this, well, whatever it is. Uh, thanks." 

And, just like that, the warm stirring sensation vanished as the shooting star gleamed before it streaked across the sky and out of her sight. Suddenly, Romana felt tired and couldn't fight back the yawn fast enough.

"Oh," her brother said as he returned to his awkward crouching position to hop over to his sister, "I forgot to tell you how tiring it can be after making a wish. I just got used to it not too long ago. Go get some rest, Lovi, I'll take care of this!"

Romana scowled, untying Feliciano for the chair and picking the lock to his handcuffs (she'd lost the key). It may have been amusing to watch him hop and struggle to keep balanced with his ankles tied together, but she wasn't one to miss the opportunity of letting someone else clean for her. "Fine, but be careful with those papers. No way in hell are we going to do those again if they get lost or stained by the coffee you almost spilled, capisci?" 

Feliciano beamed and replied, "Capisco! Now off to bed, sorella! I'll come by tomorrow and we can finish the rest of what's left. Then, maybe we can cook together! Oh, it'll be so much fun to cook with you again. It's been so long! Oh, I'll bring some of my best wine with me and then, maybe we could---Oh, sorella, are you not feeling well? Your face is as red as a---"

"Buona notte!" South Italy exclaimed, dropping the rope and handcuffs. Her face felt like it was on fire. Romana hurried out of the balcony and into the hallway before her brother could go on about how much 'fun' they would have tomorrow or how her face had turned tomato red. It may be somewhat annoying (nice) to hear him sound so excited to spend time with her instead of that stupid potato bastard, but sometimes being around Feliciano could be overwhelming with how talkative he can be.

She barely made it to her room before her exhaustion really hit her. Green-hazel eyes drooped, her movement grew sloppier with each step she took, and the next yawn that came nearly caused Romana to fall to the floor. Dio, maybe she should have taken a siesta earlier like she usually did instead of having to spend that afternoon hunting down the other half of Italy.

Her arms felt heavy as she undressed and clumsily slipped into one of her night gowns, using the last of her strength to slid under her bed covers. The moment South Italy's head hit her pillow, the half nation quickly dropped off into a deep sleep to replenish her energy for the day to come.

A soft, gold light shined through the closed doors of her room's closet, tendrils of that light snaking through the crack underneath it to reach the woman currently asleep on her bed. The tendrils seemed to brush tenderly across her cheek, eliciting a smile from her, before connecting with her. Highlighting her figure for a moment before dimming and vanishing altogether as if sealing a deal. 

Unaware of what had just occurred, a dark haired child with large glasses was curled up on the floor of a stranger's closet, having just finished making his own wish not that long ago in Surrey. Hoping that, maybe, just maybe, his wish would be granted. That maybe then he'd have someone to love him and take him away from his horrid relatives with their endless chores, scrapes and bruises, slurs against his deceased parents, and Harry Hunting. 

A place with someone who wouldn't think of him as a freak, who somehow manages to change their teacher's hair blue, shrink an ugly sweater, grow out his hair over night, and appear on top of a school building when being chased (again) by his cousin Dudley and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Italy investigates and South Italy gets the surprise of her life.

When the members of the Magical Police Department of Naples were notified in the early hours of the morning about a magical surge that originated in their jurisdiction, they had been expecting the usual clean and cut routine of spelling away the damages, catching the person who committed the surge, spell the mundane(s)'s memory away, and go on with their day. 

This case was different. 

They did not like dealing with different. 

Officers Ricardo Bianchi and, his partner, Nico Vargas were dispatched ahead to investigate while two other officers were drawing up a warrant. Bianchi and Vargas couldn't quite believe that a magical surge was strong enough to had nearly taken out the power over the whole of Naples and half of Rome. Especially at the Witching Hour. 

The Witching Hour, three o'clock in the morning, was a time when most magics were insured to have quite the magical boost. There was no clue as to what sort of magic had played a role earlier that morning and that was what had most of their department, including most of Magical Italy, in a frenzy. They could only imagine the worst.

Bianchi and Vargas had been standing at the front door of a two story home on the outskirts of Naples, where the magical surge had originated from. Most of the home was saturated with lingering magic from two powerful individuals and the branch of magic used had been that of dark and old. Bianchi had gone through the usual procedure of knocking and informing the people within that the police were here to investigate as Vargas checked the back. They had not received a reply and had deemed it necessary to enter. 

That was how they had discovered a young woman in her bed who was severely magically drained along with a young boy, just as magically depleted as she was, hidden in her closet just as dead to the world. Both Italian Aurors had jumped into action and sent the two off on their merry way to St. Cecillia's Magical Hospital for treatment. 

Currently, the Italian Department of Magical Law Enforcement were working on identifying the mystery woman and boy when the Italian Magical Minister and her Mundane counterpart entered their headquarters accompanied by their bodyguards. Both leaders of Italy looked grim as they informed the aurors to go about the rest of their day and to drop the case surrounding the two unknowns. Aurors Bianchi and Vargas were ordered to follow their leaders to the Chief's Office for a debrief.   
...  
When Romana woke up, she did not feel as refreshed as she assumed she would have been. Instead, she felt extremely exhausted and ill. The room felt like it was spinning and the morning rays threatened to blind her as she gingerly sat up in her bed to inspect her surroundings. 

She immediately noticed that this was not her bedroom. Everything was too white and reeked of disinfectant and herbs. Patting herself down, South Italy was shocked to find that her nightgown had been replaced a white medical robe and that there was a white band around her wrist marking her as a ward of St. Ceclilia's Magical Hospital and her room number 027. 

"What the fuck," Romana stared in bewilderment, all anger at thought that she had been kidnapped from her home to study the words printed out on her wrist band. 

St. Cecilia's Magical Hospital?

Magical, as in fairies and wands and witches flying on broomsticks magical? This had to be a joke, she thought, one big and really fucked up joke that Prussia had probably concocted in the middle of the night completely trashed on beer and pancakes just like the Christmas of 1970. So, she had been right about being wary of seeing Prussia and England getting along that day.

South Italy blinked away the remnants of exhaustion that threatened to have her plopping back down onto the hospital bed as the door to the room burst open and a familiar shriek was heard. Veneziano hurried over to her with tears in his eyes and was blubbering away as he swept her up into a hug, not giving her a chance to recoil and screech at him about why the hell she was here and if he was in on the prank too. "Sorella, I was so worried about you!"

If anything, the hug was becoming a death grip as North Italy rubbed his tear-streaked cheeks against hers. "When the Bosses told me about what happened, I was so worried about you, " he wailed, "I stayed up the whole morning and skipped my siesta to get here just in time for you to wake up!"

Romana counted to ten and (far too quickly) reached zero as she tried to process what her idiot brother had just said, "Let me go right now, Veneziano."

Veneziano froze and slowly released his grip on his hospitalized sister, wariness evident on his face and eyes brimming with tears. She rarely ever called him Veneziano. It usually meant that he was in trouble and that she was truly angry with him for once. She and her brother had come to call each other by their Human names, a privilege only given to those who they trusted and loved. 

"Where the fuck am I," Romana demanded, crossing her arms. 

"Um, St. Cecilia's." 

"Try again, dumbass."

"Uh, St. Cecilia's Magical Hospital....in Sicily."

There was a moment of tense silence before the older of the two finally broke it with an "Oh" and followed up with, "This is a prank, right?"

Romana stared down at her brother who was now huddled up in the chair beside the bed as he shook his head with a frown and brows furrowed, "No, sorella. This isn't a prank. Magic is real, the witches and wizards told me so. The Boss, too."

"Bullshit," she said. Just because someone told you so, didn't mean it was true. 

"But, Lovi! We're Italy and we can kinda do magic so why can't our people!" Feliciano cried as he spread his hands out to emphasize the important of this fact. It was true that nations could do something akin to magic, such as transporting back home in cases of emergency (or in her case when she wanted head home after dealing with too many idiots). Feliciano huffed, "I've seen them Hop like us before too. The Boss even took me to see the witches and wizards." 

Italy slumped in their respective seats and huffed in annoyance at how stubborn the other was. South decided to play along for now. 

"Okay, fine, let's say magic is real---," she began.

"It is---"

"Then why the hell am I in a "magic" hospital?" Romana finished, ignoring her brother's interjection. 

"Oh! Because, you had a magical accident!" Feliciano exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as if that explained everything. Sometimes she wonders why she hasn't committed homicide against this idiot yet and if he gave her answers like this just to annoy her. 

"What kind of "magical accident", you jerk?!" The shorter brunette screeched, fed up with not getting a straight answer from her little brother. The strain in her muscles and the pounding headache only one could acquire due to exhaustion were making her uneasy and setting off her fiery temper. Something in the back of her mind tugged and trickled through her mind with a sense of bewilderment and fear. Lovina's eyes widened in alarm and felt a different kind of anger and panic rise in her. She shoved the blankets off of her legs and attempted to slide out of bed before two calloused hands gently pushed her back on the bed. 

"No, sorella! You need to stay in bed and rest. You lost a lot of energy with accepting the guardian bond," Feliciano cried as he tucked the blankets back onto her lap. He paled when his own response to her failed escape registered and cautiously peeked through the curtain of auburn hair to see her reaction. The feeling she had caught earlier trickled away and was replaced with confusion, Romana came back to herself and took a moment to analyze her brother's response.

Romana leaned back against the bed rest and crossed her arms, eyes narrowing at the word "guardian bond". That definitely did not sound good. Was this another scheme of his to get her to adopt another cat again? The last time he had managed to get her to adopt one it had ended in tears when the little bastard (Maggio) died of old age and she had vowed never to replace him again. By her brother's reaction to his statement, a "guardian bond" was something she was not going to like in the least.

It was at that moment that their Boss and a middle aged woman entered through the door of Room 027 appearing grim and mildly amused respectively. The middle-aged woman had salt and pepper hair worn in an immaculate bob with a crisp suit and very little make-up, Lovina could admit that she looked good for her age. 

"Oh, good, you're awake," the Boss said as he nodded stiffly in her direction. 

"How are you feeling, Signora Italia," asked the middle-aged woman. Romana took in her warm brown eyes and relaxed posture before saying, "Like hell."

This response would normally have garnered a look of shock from one of her elderly citizen (the eccentric ones aside) and a thorough scolding for portraying unlady-like behavior, but this woman to the cake. The old lady smirked as she cocked a hip, amused by the response and replied with smooth, "I'd except something more along the lines of feeling more or less like road kill. Magical exhaustion sucks ass."

Romana gaped back at the now grinning old woman before she turned to her Boss, who was cringing, and Feliciano who was beaming at the only two women in the room. Boss pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something unintelligible before inhaling deeply, mentally preparing himself like he would during a debrief. 

"Italia, I would like you to finally meet your other Boss, the Minister of Magical Italy. I hope that Signore Italia has had the opportunity to address the situation to you, Signora Italia, of the circumstances behind your residence here in St. Cecelia's Magical Hospital here in Sicily and your new," Boss gulped and continued with a grimace, "charge."

The supposed Magical Minister must have read the skeptical look on Romana's face as she flicked her wrist and produced a beautifully carved stick. Italy leaned back as they watched their elderly citizen move her wand in complicated patterns and finally pointing it directly at an empty vase beside Romana's bed. The vase shifted into a toad in the blink of an eye, croaking as it flicked its eyes around the room at the stunned nation before for it. 

"Holy shit---you weren't lying," the southern half of Italy muttered. The earlier rush of anger and fear had dissolved into a mixture of shock, confusion, and hurt. Why hadn't she known about this? Why was it that she was learning about this now? Why was it that Feliciano had known this whole time?

"We wouldn't lie about something like this," her other Boss said, "And I'm sorry it had to come out this way."

"Why didn't I know about this," Lovina asked, hurt managing to seep its way through her tough exterior. The witch frowned as she thought over a response to give to her when Feliciano decided to gently take her hand into his and give it a firm squeeze. 

"I only found out about the Magical World not too long ago. We didn't have much of a magical population to be aware of at the time. When I did find out about it, Lovi, I didn't want you to worry about it. The mafia was already becoming such a big problem for you and I didn't want to make you as stressed as you already were. So, I started to work with Signora Rossi like I do with our mundane Boss to make sure everything was doing okay. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you for keeping it a secret," North Italy babbled with his brown eyes brimming with tears. Romana withdrew her hands from her teary-eyed brother, biting her lip as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. 

"You idiot, I still would have wanted to know. Mafia or no mafia. They're my people too."

"I know, Lovina, I'm sorry." 

She found it hard to hate her brother for lying about the existence of another aspect of her people for years, especially with the reasoning being her mafia problem. She had been fighting to keep the mafia within her side of Italy and it often ended in confrontation with bosses and their subordinates attempting to take her out of the picture. She would then deal with having to relocate to a new place of residence and replacing broken furniture. 

This idiot was going to be the death of her. 

"Don't give me that face, you loser. You owe me gelato and some catching up to do, understand?" To them, owing gelato and catching up meant giving every little gritty detail there was to know about between the two of them. It prevented them from out right ignoring and hurting each other anymore than they originally had. They were brother and sister. Two halves of a whole nation. In the end, all they had was each other. 

She said all of this with a scowl and crossed arms, glaring at her younger brother who perked up at the threat and lunged to wrap his older sister in a hug. Signora Rossi and the Boss all watched the interaction with a smile (read: a smile and grimace) before Italy separated from their impromptu embrace to regard them. 

Romana then decided to address the question that had been plaguing her since waking up in St. Cecelia's, "What's a guardian bond?"  
\---  
Harry had woken up in a strange room with cream colored walls decorated with cartoonish animals and charts written in a language he didn't understand (once he had located his glasses). That had been two hours ago. 

The Harry of then had promptly released a high-pitched scream upon seeing a strange creature in a white robe with floppy ears and large eyes looking down at him from its place on the stool beside his bed. The creature had squealed in surprise and fallen off its stool as two women dressed in scrubs came rushing into the room.

Two hours later, Harry was now sat up in his hospital bed beside Luce the House Elf eating banana bread the pretty nurse had given to him along with a bowl of assorted fruit and a glass of milk waiting for Nurse Isabella to return. Isabella was the woman who had managed to calm him down in a beautiful language he had never heard before and figured out that he did not understand anything they had been talking about. The brunette nurse had appeared quite flustered as she explained to him (in English) of where he was and why.

Apparently, his wish had come true. 

Although, he really could have done without the whole 'nearly plunging most of Italy into a blackout' and being stuck in a hospital. 

Harry couldn't believe that magic was real or that he was himself happened to have magic. Magic was something that only happened in books and it was also a word that often threw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon into a tizzy when either he or his cousin, Dudley, would mention it.

The dark-haired boy eagerly munched on his berries and banana bread, placing half of his portion onto a napkin for Luce despite her protests, as he pondered over his newfound situation. So, Harry was a wizard. A wizard that can use a magic wand, fly brooms, and turn mean people into toads. He found that he liked the thought of being a wizard. 

When he had mentioned this to Isabella, she had given him a warm smile and ruffled his hair. Then, he had decided to ask if changing people's hair blue and reappearing on the roof of his school were normal for a wizard. She had laughed as she adjusted her glasses and replied that it was, in fact, normal to do these things. Accidental magic, he remembered Luce saying, that would eventually stop after he was put through some schooling and matured. 

The six-year-old boy finished the last of his banana bread and sipped his milk, turning his head to regard the door to his room. His wish came true alright. After Nurse Isabella told him about his status as a wizard and assuring him that this wasn't a dream, she had informed him that his guardian would be waking up soon and that he would be released by tomorrow with her in tow. 

Of course, he had asked if his Aunt Petunia was a witch too. The young nurse had appeared confused by his question before saying that there was no one by the name of Petunia here and that the name of his guardian was a Lovina Vargas. 

Currently, Luce was keeping watch over him as the nurses were pulled aside by two individuals in suits and were led down the corridor speaking in rapid Italian. He merely focused on finishing off the rest of his fruit and mulled over what he had been told after saying that he had no idea who Lovina Vargas was. Harry had told Isabella the truth: that he had been asleep in his cupboard, wished on a star, and then woken up in St. Cecelia's Magical Hospital feeling tired. 

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the six-year-old was promptly thrown into a conversation about guardian bonds and magic performed during the witching hour. Lovina Vargas is his guardian, a guardian whom Magic had deemed would be fit to love and take care of him. The way that Isabella had described it to him, Harry chalked up to Ms. Vargas as being his new mummy. The idea of having a mummy excited him. 

Would Ms. Vargas give him hugs and kisses like Aunt Petunia would to Dudley? Would she read him a bedtime story like Aunt Petunia would? Would she hold him when he got scared or let him sleep with her after having a nightmare with the green light and crying red-haired lady?

Would Ms. Vargas like him?

The moment that thought crossed his mind, his previous excitement extinguished and was replaced by dread. Luce seemed to notice as she nibbled at the last of her portion of strawberries and turned her head to face him. Harry absently noted that she hadn't finished her berries.

"Okay," the house elf asked in her limited English.

"No," he said, "I'm not."

The thought of his new mummy not liking him made his lips quiver and his eyes burn. Sniffling, the six-year-old wizard took off his glasses to rub at his eyes, "What if mummy doesn't like me?"

The house elf fiddled with her pillowcase and said, "Signora will likes you." 

"How do you know," the boy asked as he fought to stop his lip from quivering. Aunt Petunia often told him that boys don't cry and they most certainly did not snivel like he was now. 

Luce offered him a small smile as she said, "Good boy. You is polite."

Harry looked dubious at the claim, but nodded nonetheless and his lips seized quivering. 

The door to his room opened and the two people he had seen whisk away the two nurses that had been with him walked in looking a little less stressed. One of them was an elderly woman in a grey business suit with her hair worn short and a man around his Uncle Vernon's age dressed in a black suit with neat black hair standing at the end of his bed. Then, two other people stepped through the threshold. 

Both individuals were much younger than the business people standing before him. Both looked similar to each other and Harry could tell that they were siblings. The young man had auburn hair with an unruly curl dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, he was somehow able to navigate around the chair and table with his eyes shut. A young woman followed behind him with long dark brown hair with an unruly curl on the opposite side of her head with green eyes that shifted to hazel and gold in the light wearing a hospital gown. Harry slumped back into his pillow and clutched the sheets of his bed as the door to his room closed shut. 

"Now then," the business woman said, "Let's get this show on the road."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a fanfic for quite a while now, but finals had gotten in the way of that as well as finding out about my anemia, ahaha. (I'm still anxiously waiting for the rest of my blood work to come back soon; heart palpations and fatigue can really ruin a person's day.)  
> I was, at the time, looking into Stregheria as a part of my Craft studies while reading through Goth Craft by Raven Digitalis. It basically gave me some ideas for this story. That, and after watching Matilda again.  
> -Capisci: This is actually the proper way of saying 'understand' in Italian whereas 'capische' is American slang for the same thing. Capisco means 'I understand'.


End file.
